The Lady of Magic
by 7PorcelainHeart7
Summary: When Isabella Greenwood comes requesting the king's help, Merlin realizes that he and Morgana aren't the only ones with the ability of Magic. Merlin/OC
1. The Request

**This my first Merlin fanfiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

"Isabella, father forbids that you do this."

"Elsa, this village is starving and thirsty. We have been under attack for years and still King Uther is blind to our troubles. We are as much a part of Camelot as the castle he lives in", Isabella explained angrily to her younger sister as she saddled her horse.

"He will not listen to villagers plea. Father has tried and Uther still refuses to send aid. What makes you think he will change his mind for a woman?" Elsa asked, frantic to make her sister stay.

"I will not be as accepting of his refusal to help as father has been", she stated, her mothers iron will seeping into her voice. Elsa sighed as Isabella tightened the girth of the saddle.

"I fear that your fearlessness will only bring you trouble", she said quietly. Isabella turned and put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Elsa, if I am to be locked up for requesting help then this kingdom has fallen to a tyrant", she said, with a small squeeze to Elsa's shoulder.

"I wish you would not do this", Elsa whispered pleadingly. "What if he can sense that you are a witch?"

"He will not. I will not use my magic within the walls of Camelot. You have nothing to fear Elsa. Now, I must be on my way if I am to get there before the sunset", Isabella said with finality. She turned, putting her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up onto the family's black stallion named Shadow.

"I will come back", Isabella assured her sister. With a reassuring smile she urged Shadow into a gallop and out of the barn. It would take her all day to get to the city of Camelot. Leaving at daybreak was her best chance at getting away without her father trying to stop her. There was no doubt in her mind that her sister would tell her father the moment he awoke for the morning chores. She also had no doubt that he would be quite furious with her when she returned.

The cold autumn air cut through the large green cloak she wore. The hood blew back, leaving her long striking red hair to cascade down her back as Shadow galloped on. Her emerald green eyes scanned the landscape around for any thieves or bandits as well as any soldiers from the nearby villages that longed to take over her own village in the valley of the eastern mountains.

She knew the reason her sister feared for her life. She knew the reason her father would be furious when she returned. She knew the read question would be if she returned. She and her sister had gained their mothers rich, red hair and unnaturally emerald green eyes. They were almost the definition of witches in the stories of old she had heard as a child. Along with the eyes, hair, and prominent bone structures they had also inherited their mothers gift of magic. In their village it was an accepted ability yet everyone had heard the stories that came out of Camelot. The only gift that magic could bring you in Camelot was a swift execution. She could only hope that she would not be seen as a witch and that she could ask for help as forcefully as possible without getting herself into trouble.

* * *

Merlin sat up in bed and stretched. He could smell the breakfast Gaius was preparing beyond the door of his small living quarters. Rolling out of bed he looked at his usual red and blue shirt, deciding which he would wear today. After choosing the blue with his red neck scarf, he opened to door and sat at the table where Gaius was already eating. He glanced up at the boy.

"You have slept late today, Merlin. Arthur will not be pleased", Gaius warned and took another spoonful of soup. Merlin nodded as he began to eat the soup that was prepared at his place.

"I know, but it wouldn't be the first time. He'll be fine for another few minutes", he said and began to eat. Suddenly the door to the castle's apothecary swing open loudly. Gaius turned to look and Merlin raised his head from his bowl. Arthur stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"Or not", Merlin muttered, earning an amused glance from Gaius.

"You know, I awoke this morning and thought to myself, it would be lovely to have my clothing laid out and my armor polished before I have to use it today. Then, I suddenly realized that my servant had simply not done his duties this morning", he explained in quite an annoyed tone. Merlin pushed aside his breakfast and stood.

"I will get right on that my lord", he said sarcastically, quickly ducking past Arthur before he received a slap to the back of the head by his master. The was an awkward pause as Gaius looked after the boy, Arthur still in the doorway. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Good morning Gaius", he said with a nod before walking after Merlin. Gaius chuckled to himself and turned back to finish his breakfast.

* * *

"Merlin, I was supposed to be in my fathers court ten minutes ago. Are my clothes ready yet?" Arthur asked impatiently. Merlin stood and walked towards the prince with a handful of freshly washed clothes. He handed them to Arthur, a proud smile on his face. Arthur glared at him.

"Why are you smirking?" he asked impatiently as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"That has got to be the fastest I have ever cleaned your clothes for court", he stated almost happily. Arthur continued to glare at him until his smirk fell.

"If you had been up earlier you would not have had to clean them so fast", he stated. Merlin sighed and gestured towards the door.

"Well, we should be on our way to the court if you don't want Uther to be any angrier with you."

"Its King Uther to you, Merlin", Arthur said, stalking out of the room. Merlin followed him out.

* * *

"My lord, there is a young woman from one of our outer villages here requesting permission to speak with you", a man from the king's guard informed the court. Uther Pendragon, sitting upon his throne, looked at the man an nodded his permission to let the woman enter. The man stood from where he was kneeling in respect and turned to open the wooden doors at the end of the large hall. When the doors opened, a young woman with a long, dark green cloak strode confidently past the other people in the court and stopped before the king. Merlin leaned forward to get a better view. Arthur regarded her with suspicious eyes. She did not kneel. Her face was hidden by the hood of the cloak that was pulled over her head just far enough to shadow her face.

"King Uther, I am here on behalf of the village of Greenwood", she said, her strong voice echoing as confidently as her stride through the hall. The king looked at her with amusement.

"Take off your hood and reveal yourself woman before I consider the answer of the question you intend to ask", Uther said with authority.

The young woman pulled back her hood fearlessly. Long, deep red hair fell to her waist in soft waves. Merlin could not see her face but knew if must have been striking because of the way Arthur's expression turned to one of surprise.

"I request your help. Our village has been under attack by the nearby kingdom of Wenrick. They have burned our crops and stolen our livestock. We ask for protection as we are just a part of Camelot as this very castle is", she continued boldly. Uther regarded her curiously.

"What is your name?" He asked simply after a long pause. Arthur noted ehr change in body language as she stiffened.

"My people are starving to death as well as being murdered. I hardly think my name is relevant to the situation", she answered. Uther's gaze hardened.

"Your name", he commanded this time. The young woman glanced up at Arthur then back to Uther.

"Isabella Greenwood", she responded.

"You must be Philip Greenwood's daughter. Last time he was here I understood that his village was defending itself well enough without my help", he said.

"Things have changed", Isabella answered. Merlin could hear the hint of anger in her voice.

"They certainly have if Philip has reached the point of sending a woman to ask for help when a man should hold that duty", Uther said, condescendingly. Arthur glanced at his father. Why was he so strongly against helping this young woman?

"I came against my father's wishes. He did not know I was coming", she argued.

"You would disobey your father to ask the king for help?"

"Yes. I cannot just stand by and watch our people die when it is you who should be protecting us", she spat. Her anger towards the king was evident in her voice now. The amusement left his face and he now looked at her in annoyance.

"You should show more respect for your king if you ask for help", he seemed to scold her. Arthur saw the woman growing livid.

"What is your answer? Will you help your people or will you let us fall to Wenrick, your own enemy?" she asked quietly. Uther let the anticipation hang in the air as he thought. Finally, he leaned forward.

"Give me a week to decide. My ward, Morgana, has a maid with whom you can stay until then", he resolved. Arthur watched as Isabella's emerald green eyes seemed to burn with anger. "Arthur, show her to Morgana's maid. Or have your servant do it."

Arthur nodded and stepped out from behind his father to lead the woman out. He motioned to Merlin to join him. He saw the look on the woman's face and gripped her arm to lead her out.

"Were you about to spit at my father, the king of Camelot?" he asked her when the three of them had stepped out of the hall.

Merlin finally got to see her face as he walked next to her. She had unnatural green eyes that were burning with anger. She had high cheek bones and a thin body structure, yet something told him she could hold her own in a fight.

"Its the only kind of respect he deserves", she hissed angrily in response to Arthur's question. He swiftly pushed her back to a wall.

You will show the proper respect to your king. I will expect better behavior the next time you kneel before him. If you do not I will see to it myself that your village never receives the help of Camelot", he warned her seriously. She glared back into his blue eyes, her green ones piercing. Merlin could almost feel her anger filling the space around them.

"Very well my lord", she responded finally. Only Merlin caught the sarcasm within her tone the he himself had used just that morning. The difference was that coming from this woman, Isabella, the hostility in her voice was strong enough that Merlin wondered what had happened for her to come here at all.

As they made their way to Morgana's chambers to find Gwenivere he watched her. If Merlin was sure of one thing, it was that there was something about Isabella that seemed almost off. He had a week to unravel the mystery that was Isabella Greenwood. It hardly seemed like enough time.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Thank you for reading chapter one :). Please leave feedback and reviews and such. If you liked this story then a review is the only way it will continue! So, leave those comments, thank you for reading!_

_Loves, _

_PorcelainHeart_


	2. The Letter

**Sorry for the wait! Author's note at the end will explain all. Enjoy!**

"Arthur has specifically asked me to keep you here. I'm sorry Isabella, he just doesn't trust you", Gwenivere said to her guest. Isabella followed her to the door.

"What does he think I'm going to do? From what I can see it seems you could use some help caring for the Lady Morgana. Perhaps I could even help the man that works in the castle apothecary. My mother taught me all she knew of medicine, I could be of some use there", she pleaded. Gwen looked at her for a moment.

"I will see what I can do", she answered finally. Isabella smiled.

"Thank you Gwen", she said genuinely. Gwen nodded and opened the door to leave. She took one more glance back before closing her door and heading to the castle to start her morning duties for her Lady.

As the door shut Isabella's smile dropped and she looked at the letter in her hand that had arrived in the early hours of the morning.

_My dear sister,_

_Senrid came into the village today. I have never been more scared in my life. He had a woman with him. A blonde woman by the name of Morgause. She has magic Isabella. Fearsome magic. She turned her gaze upon a man who in his drunken stupor at the tavern had touched her most inappropriately. He fell to the ground dead with one look. Her eyes flashed that gold color that we know so well yet now is the first time I fear it. Our village has taken a turn for the worse my sister. Senrid has taken over and he will kill anyone who does not give him and his men shelter and food. It's only a matter of time before they discover our house here on the edge of Greenwood. We do not have enough food to last the week. I have risked a lot to send you this letter as they keep the village under close guard for people coming and going. But this is a risk I had to take. You see Isabella, no matter what happens to me or father I want you to stay in Camelot. You will be safe from Senrid and this Morgause there. I fear that your defiance would only get you killed here. So please my sister, I beg you to stay as long as you can. Do not let them know you have magic. I love you Isabella, you are the best sister any girl could ask for. Father sends his love. Can you imagine it, he's not even angry with you this time. But I must go now. Father says there are men approaching and the man bringing this to you mush be on his way now, before they arrive. I hope that we will see each other again someday but if not, know that father and I love you._

_Your sister,_

_Elsa_

Isabella tossed the letter into the fireplace and watched it slowly burn until it was nothing but ashes. Anger had washed over her and had stayed since she had first read the letter. She was going to have to find a way to convince Uther to help them, even with the evidence in the letter gone now. Her sister had made sure that she couldn't use the letter as evidence that Senrid and this Morgause were in the village. She had so cleverly worked in the fact that Isabella and her family had magic. Her sister must have felt that all hope was lost for Greenwood. She was determined to keep her sister in Camelot.

She finally tore her gaze away from the ashes of the fire to the sunrise outside the window. The castle was in perfect view. She had to find a way to get through to Uther no matter what it took. Even if it involved the magic her sister so hoped she would never use in Camelot.

* * *

"Arthur, she seems genuinely bored. She is even driving me mad. I cannot keep her locked up in my home for too much longer before she comes here on her own, without permission. She simply wants to be of help in the castle until the king reaches his decision." Arthur looked at Gwen dully.

"You did not see the look in her eyes when she was going to spit at my father. It was nothing other than hatred."

"Perhaps you mistake hatred for frustration Arthur. You have to understand that her village is starving and being attacked on almost a daily basis. The only person she knows to point a finger at is King Uther. Surely you must see that", Gwen said, remembering the story Isabella had told her the first night she had stayed with her. Arthur paused in thought before he sighed and responded.

"I suppose she could help until father reaches his decision. At the very least i can listen to her story. You continue what you are doing for Morgana now, I will tell Merlin to go and bring her to the castle."

"Thank you Arthur, it would mean a lot to her. And I would greatly appreciate it as well. You cannot imagine how bothersome a bored girl from the country can be", she said with a smirk. Arthur nodded with a smile of his own before his face turned serious again.

"Merlin!" he yelled. The young man at the end of the hall stopped. He stood there struggling to hold onto all of Arthur's clothing.

"Yes", he responded, the strain evident in his voice.

"When you're finished with those go and fetch this Isabella Greenwood from Gwenivere's home."

"Why, has Uther reached his decision already?" He shifted a pair of Arthur's trousers that were about to fall off the top of the pile in his arms.

"Merlin, if you don't put the title of king before my father's name again I will have you put to work in the stables cleaning out horse feces. And also, never question me again. Just do what I tell you", Arthur answered sternly.

"Yes sire", Merlin said. Arthur raised his eyebrows at him.

"Well, get on with it", he yelled.

"Oh, right", Merlin scurried down the hall to the washroom with Arthur's clothing.

* * *

Isabella jumped at the knock on the door. Gwen wasn't supposed to be back until later that night. It was nearly midday.

"Who is it?"

"Merlin. I don't know if you remember me, I'm Arthur's servant", came the muffled reply. Isabella opened the door and looked at the tall, lanky young man.

"Can I help you Merlin?" She asked.

"Arthur told me to come here and fetch you I believe were his exact words", Merlin said with a smile. Isabella's face must have seemed livid. Merlin's smile dropped. "Was it something I said?"

"He told you to 'fetch me'?" She asked the anger seeping through her clutches of control.

"Yes", he responded cautiously.

"Merlin, right?"

"Yes."

"I would like you to tell him that he can come and 'fetch me' himself." She slammed the door in his face. Merlin stood there for a moment before knocking again, unable to think about what else to do. The door cracked open and Isabella's green eye appeared.

"I thought that my reply was clear enough, should I write it down for him to read? That is of course if the idiot can even read," she said.

"No, but quite frankly I don't want to be punished for showing up without you", he said with a shrug. She opened the door fully, her face a mixture of receding anger and what looked like sadness.

"You would be punished simply because I will not go with you?" she asked.

"Welcome to Camelot", Merlin answered. She stood in the doorway, looking at him with a furrowed brow.

"Father described this place as a wonderful place to live. He was wrong. I fear that it's almost as terrible to live here as it is at the hands of Senrid." She made a point to look into Merlin's eyes before continuing. "Especially for one with magic."

Merlin snapped his head up to look at her. His face showed her fear and surprise that she knew.

'How did you know?"

"Do not worry Merlin. I would never sell out one of my own", she said with a smirk. Merlin's eyes widened.

"You have magic?" he whispered, looking around to make sure no one had overheard the conversation. She winked at him and stepped out of the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"Arthur sent for me, now you must take me to him", she said. Merlin let out a chuckle of relief.

"Right this way", he said, leading her towards the castle.

"So, how long have you been Arthur's servant?" She followed behind him.

"Not too long", he replied.

"Forgive me for asking, but how can you work for him when he doesn't know what it means to show others respect? You can't even have to keep who you really are a secret from him. I cannot understand how that would be a pleasant life to live."

He stopped and turned to look at her. He trained his gaze on her deep green eyes, seeing only that she felt genuine compassion for his situation. After a moment, he simply shrugged.

"It isn't so bad once you get to know him. He seems arrogant on the surface but once you've been around him as long as I have you see who Arthur really is. And I can tell you one thing, he has the makings of a great king." He turned back and continued walking. Isabella sighed and followed.

"If you say so," she muttered. Merlin smirked.

* * *

They reached the castle a few minutes later and made their way to the room that Isabella had first revealed herself in, just days before. Arthur, who was looking out a window, turned towards them as Isabella and Merlin entered.

"Miss Greenwood, welcome again." She nodded in response. "I would like to take the time to hear -"

"I would like to make a request before you continue Prince Arthur", she interrupted. Arthur paused, taken aback once again by the boldness of her words. Isabella appeared to have no lack of confidence. He motioned for her to continue.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you showed Merlin here the proper respect. Next time you or anyone in the castle wants to see me, they should come and 'fetch me' themselves." She put emphasis on the word 'fetch', making Arthur glance towards Merlin, who shrugged in response.

"I see the point that you make. Gwen has given me the idea to give you a job helping her with the Lady Morgana's chores. That way, should I need to speak with you, you are already here at the castle. Until my father makes his decision you should have access to the castle."

"I will take you up on that offer. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, I would like to hear from you what is happening in your village. I want to understand what is going on. Perhaps then I can talk to my father on your behalf."

Isabella's brow furrowed and she looked him directly in the eyes.

"You wish to help me? After my behavior in the court?"

"After some thought I came to realize that perhaps you were acting merely in frustration towards the situation. I am willing to help in any way that I can."

Isabella looked down, gathering her thoughts.

"Senrid has invaded our village. As a part of the kingdom of Camelot I assumed that the King would send aid. But the army kept coming and no aid arrived. They have destroyed our crops. My family, like many families, are just barely surviving. And now Senrid is killing anyone who will not house or feed his troops. How can our village ever hope to feed them when food is already scarce?" She looked up once again, the pain her village was suffering clear in her face.

"Do you know why Senrid and his army are invading your village?" Arthur asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that he means to make his way here, destroying any village along the way."

"What makes you think that he is heading for Camelot?"

Isabella paused, thinking about the letter she had read that morning. Should she bring up this Morgause? Was is worth bringing magic into this conversation? It would certainly bring up the letter that she had burned that morning. She glanced at Merlin, who was looking at his shoes, his hands clasped behind his back.

"There is a woman with him. Her name is Morgause and she has terrible magic."

Merlin's head shot up and he looked at her. Arthur crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"Have you seen this magic?" he asked.

"My sister, Elsa, sent me a letter. It's tradition to burn the letter once it is received in my family, so I do not have it anymore", she lied. "But she mentioned a blond woman named Morgause. She killed a man in the tavern just by looking at him. My sister took a great risk sending the letter."

Arthur glanced between Isabella and Merlin as he considered the things she had just told him.

"I will speak with my father tonight. If Senrid is coming to Camelot, my father must do something. This Morgause woman is a threat to the kingdom. I only wish that you had kept the letter your sister had written to you." She nodded.

"Thank you", she paused and bowed her head in respect.

"Merlin, take her to help Gwen. I must find my father." Merlin nodded and turned to talk out with Isabella behind him. Once they were out of earshot he spoke.

"The letter your sister sent had the secret of your magic in it, didn't it?" She nodded. "Good thing you burned it. Uther would have forgotten about your village and would have had you executed if the letter had been revealed."

"Which is precisely the reason I tossed it into the fire."

"We have met this Morgause before you know."

Isabella stopped in her tracks, wide eyes looking at Merlin.

"How?" she asked. Merlin turned. She didn't seem angry. In fact she seemed almost hopeful.

"She challenged Arthur to a duel once. We didn't know it was her until she took the helmet off. She asked Arthur to meet her later and do anything she asked him to once he arrived. He almost allowed her to take his head off, but then she granted him a wish. She showed him his mother, though it was not really her. She tricked him into almost killing Uther. She's dangerous and we all know it. The fact that she has gone to Senrid for an army is enough to raise suspicion with the King."

"So he will help?" She asked, almost excited.

"I can only hope."

* * *

"Father, Morgause has gone to Senrid. I have reason to believe that he is heading to Camelot with an army now", Arthur said to his father. Uther spoke without looking up from the paper in front of him and continued to write.

"What is the source of your information?"

"The visitor from Greenwood Village, Isabella Greenwood."

"And what makes you believe that she is a reliable source?"

"She had received a letter from her sister explaining that Senrid and Morgause had been present in her village."

"Do you have this letter in your possession?"

"No. She...she burned it after reading."

Uther looked up at his son and place the quill on the table.

"It is curious that she should burn a letter from someone she cares for so much. Perhaps she is hiding something." He glanced at Arthur before standing.

"I will send a small scouting party to investigate the claims of Senrid and Morgause at her village. In the mean time I would like to have Miss Greenwood investigated. She would not burn a letter from her sister unless she was hiding something. Magic perhaps? Or maybe she is working with Morgause? Whatever it is we'll find out. Thank you son, you may go now."

Arthur paused, then nodded before leaving. He could only hope that Isabella had nothing to hide.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I am so so so sorry that I have neglected this story. With school starting and writers block it was unfinished in my folder for a while and for that I am sorry. I've also been, quite honestly, lazy when it comes to my writing lately, which I am trying to work on. But, now that I have written more I realize that this story is fun to write and will, in fact, continue. I can only hope that it is as much fun to read! your reviews help me with that! Hopefully chapter 3 will not be unfinished for as long as this chapter has. Please keep those reviews coming and enjoy what is to come my readers!_

_Until Chapter 3,_

_7PorcelainHeart7_


End file.
